Word Avalanches
Word Avalanches (or Tongue Twisters) are a recurring gag in ''BoJack Horseman''. Often using alliterations, complicated situations, or circumstances are quickly presented in a comical way through monologue or dialogue. Show creator Raphael Bob-Waksberg has admitted that the writers are giving the character Princess Carolyn the tongue-twisting lines more than any others because her voice actor Amy Sedaris "hates them the most." ''[1] The character Courtney Portnoy was also created for this reason.[2] In [[Season 6|'Season 6']], Princess Carolyn's frequent use of tongue-twisters actually becomes relevant to the show's plot, as she realizes that the tongue-twisters amuse and calm Ruthie, and therefore help to stop Ruthie's crying as first seen in [[The New Client|''The New Client]]. Word Avalanches Season 1 ----'Episode:' S01E02 Speaker: Tom Jumbo-Grumbo Line: '"''In the '90s, we laughed at your antics. Oh, how we laughed. "Ha ha ha," we chortled in rapturous glee. But when you deny the dibs called by our men and women on the front-lines, that is a sick joke, sir. A sick, sick joke, indeed, and you'll forgive if I chortle no longer, for, to me, there is nothing the least bit funny about stealing a meal from Neal McBeal, the Navy SEAL." '''Time: 10:40 Notes: ''' ---- '''Episode: S01E04 Speaker: Virgil Van Cleef Line: "Marvelous! We'll schedule an investor showcase post haste." Time: 16:06 Notes: ---- Episode: '''S01E06 '''Speaker: Tom Jumbo-Grumbo Line: '"''All of Tinseltown is at DEFCON 5 until their diabolically displaced 'D' is demonstrably displayed once more. Can we cool it with the alliteration?" '''Time:'' 07:36''' Notes: ---- Episode: '''S01E07 '''Speaker: Princess Carolyn/BoJack Horseman Line: Princess Carolyn: "You're the new face of Guten Bourbon''!" '''BoJack': "What's Guten Borbon''?" '''Princess Carolyn': "It's an urban german bourbon." BoJack: "Am I just hungover or are you talking like a Muppet?" '''Time: 01:41''' Notes: ---- Episode: '''S01E07 '''Speaker: Todd Chavez 'Line: '"I'm the face of this brand, I'm the man behind the thing, and I'm determined to get the jargon of this german bourbon blurbin'!" '''Time: 10:03''' Notes: ---- Season 2 ---- Episode: '''S02E01 '''Speaker: Princess Carolyn 'Line: '"Are you saying the Van Sant camp wants to recant on VanCamp? Because they CAN'T!" '''Time: 21:04''' Notes: ---- 'Episode: 'S02E07 'Speaker: 'Mr. Peanutbutter 'Line: '"I even bought his novelty rap album, The Hank Hippopopalous Hip-Hop Hypothesis!" '''Time: 0''5:50 Notes: ---- Episode: S02E07 Speaker: Tom Jumbo-Grumbo Line: '"''Stanky Hanky? Allegations vile and ranky. ''... ''Our main story: ominous and anomalous accusations against Hank Hippopopalous. Who is this anonymous "Diane Nguyen" and what does she have against our beloved Hippopotamus? Joining me now is Hippopapalous apologist, and armchair sociologist, Cardigan Burke." '''Time: 08:18 Notes: ''' ---- '''Episode: S02E07 Speaker: Amanda Hannity Line: ''"I would love to take down Hippopopalous and finally topple the acropolis of monstrous hypocrisy that ensconces us."'' Time: 11:00 Notes: ' ---- '''Episode: 'S02E08 '''Speaker: Princess Carolyn Line: '''"''Let me tell you a story. The year was '''2003, and for some reason, everybody was playing poker all of a sudden. A then-relevant Wilmer Valderrama used to host a weekly how-do-you-do and all the stars came out to show off their tricks. There was Lucy Lawless, Lucy Liu, Lori Laughlin, Lisa Loeb, the dog from Fraiser, and at the head of the table? Big money himself, Mr. Peanutbutter. I thought, "Here's a rube." But Lady Luck had other plans." '''Time:' '12:21' Notes: '''This line references the popularity of actor Wilmer Valderrama in the early '''2000s. ---- Episode: '''S02E09 '''Speaker: Rutabaga Rabitowitz Line: ''"Carolyn, you are my gritty, witty city kitty. I want you with me, fifty-fifty."'' Time: 04:52 Notes: ---- Season 3 ----'Episode:' S03E03 Speaker: Diane Nguyen Line: ''"Oh, this is turning into a real caper. A real Jill Pill jail fail killer whale caper."'' Time: 4:12 Notes: ---- Episode: '''S03E05 '''Speaker: Albino Rhino/Princess Carolyn Line: ''' '''Albino Rhino: "Tell you what, I'll be happy to put you in the stirrups and take a look at the old cat eggs." Princess Carolyn: "Eech. Not if you were the last albino rhino gyno on the planet." Albino Rhino: "Well, I'm the only albino rhino gyno I know. Should we get some wine?" Princess Carolyn: "Oh great, you're also a wine addict." Time: 14:05 Notes: 'The last remark by Princess Carolyn is a subversion of the expectation. Instead of continuing the alliteration with "''wino" she says "wine addict." ---- Season 4 ----'''Episode: S04E01 Speaker: Katrina Peanutbutter Line: ''"I want a comprehensive criss-cross of cold calls to Contra Costa County. I mean, Christ, people, get me signatures."'' Time: 04:05 Notes: ''' ----'''Episode: S04E03 Speaker: Todd Chavez/Princess Carolyn Line: ''' '''Princess Carolyn: "You know the actress Courtney Portnoy?" Todd: "I think so." Princess Carolyn: ''"She portrayed the formerly portly consort in The Seaport Resort? Courtly roles like the formerly portly consort are Courtney Portnoy's forte, but she's got a new action movie that's supposed to change her image: Ms. Taken. You know Mr. Taken from the Taken ''movies? This is his niece." Todd: "Nice!" '' '''Princess Carolyn:' "This was supposed to be Courtney's crossover coronation, but that's sort of been thwarted, unfortunately, 'cause Courtney's purportedly falling short of shoring up four-quadrant support." Time: 21:48 Notes: ---- Episode: S04E03 Speaker: Princess Carolyn Line: ''"Portnoy finds joy in hoi polloi boy toy."'' Time: 20:51 Notes: ' ---- '''Episode: 'S04E04 'Speaker: 'Meow Meow Fuzzyface 'Line: ''"I'll write you up for lewd conduct''—''Lewd, crude and partially nude! Not to mention the rude 'tude of you two dudes, while this prude''—''Hey, listen to me!"'' '''Time: 19:42 Notes: ' ---- '''Episode: 'S04E05 'Speaker: 'Princess Carolyn / Diane Nguyen 'Line: '' Princess Carolyn: ''"You know Courtney Portnoy. You probably recall when she soared as the thorny horticulturist in One Sordid Fortnight with the short-skirted Sorceress." '''Diane Nguyen: '"Uhh..." Princess Carolyn: '"''How would you enjoy joining Portnoy for a scorched soy porterhouse pork four-courser at Koi?" '''Diane Nguyen: ''"Wait, what?"'' Princess Carolyn: '"''Glorify your source, but don't make it feel forced, of course. And try the borscht! Smooches!" '''Time: 07:10 Notes: ' ---- '''Episode: 'S04E09 'Speaker: 'Ruthie / Princess Carolyn 'Line: '' Ruthie: '"''But today was all about business. She was there because she was trying to get her client, Courtney Portnoy cast—''"'' "'''Princess Carolyn: ''"...in Corpse me if you Can-Can, ''the Cannes, France—''set story of a can-can dancer who contracts cancer but continues to can-can as a canny cadaver who plays the accordion with Kevin Corrigan, Kevin Kline, Chris Kline, Chris Pine, and Chris Kattan''." Time: 04:55 Notes: ' ---- '''Episode: 'S04E12 'Speaker: 'Todd Chavez 'Line: ''"If people find out the Better Business Bureau is behind this, you don't think you'll be getting a buzz from the business branch of the board of better bureaus?" Time: 08:03 Notes: ''' ---- Season 5 ----'''Episode: S05E04 Speaker: Tom Jumbo-Grumbo Line: '"''Horseman forcefully forgoes applause for Vance at ''Forgivies! ''Is a feud forming on the Philbert front?" '''Time: 06:44 Notes: ' ----'''Episode: 'S05E05 '''Speaker: Princess Carolyn/Mr. Peanutbutter Line: ''' '''Princess Carolyn: "Knowing Flip, I would just stick to the script." '' '''Mr. Peanutbutter: '"So, don't flip the script" Princess Carolyn: "Exactly. Don't flip Flip's script." Mr. Peanutbutter: ''"That's a double-flip. So you're saying I should flip it?"'' Princess Carolyn: "I'm saying th''e ''exact opposite." Mr. Peanutbutter: ''"So, flip it. Flip it good."'' Time:'' 06:24''' Notes: ----'Episode:' S05E07 Speaker: Mary-Beth Line: '"''So, a brief re-capitulation: This is not a room for repudiation of condemnation over string cheese appropriation accusations. Mediation is an invitation for open conversation, frustration, de-escalation, and exchange of information, which, in summation, removes any justification for litigation involving this corporation." '''Time: 09:30 Notes: ''' ----'''Episode: S05E08 Speaker: Princess Carolyn Line: '"''These kids will be holding out their hands for FRIENDS! Why grip a Twix when you can Sip-o-wicz?" '''Time: 06:14 Notes: 'Princess Carolyn is distributing ''Emmy screeners to Trick-or-Treaters at the '''1993 Halloween Party. This gag references two shows that debuted in 1993, as well as the popular candy types Twix and Fizz Wiz. ---- 'Episode: 'S05E08 'Speaker: 'Princess Carolyn 'Line: ''"I deserve to be adored by a man, yet here my dreams lie dormant! I don't mean to get mordantly morbid, but I get all adorably adorned to get bored manning doors? No more!"'' Time: 07:34 Notes: ---- Episode: '''S05E09 '''Speaker: What Time Is It Right Now CEO Line: ''"You want to be tantamount to this catamount?"'' Time: 09:54 Notes: ---- Season 6 ----'Episode: 'S06E01 Speaker: Princess Carolyn/Mr. Peanutbutter Line: ''' '''Princess Carolyn: "You're telling me your dumb drone downed a tower and drowned downtown Julie Brown's dummy drumming dum-dum-dum-dum, dousing her newly found, goose-down, hand-me-down gown? '' '''Mr. Peanutbutter: '"That is exactly right." Princess Carolyn: "I'll be right down." Time:'' 8:14''' Notes: ---- Episode: '''S06E02 '''Speaker: Princess Carolyn/Vanessa Gekko Line: ''' '''Gekko: ''"The Fugees are in, and they love fruit, especially Fuji apples, but they're not fans of Fiji water." '' Princess Carolyn: "Fuji for The Fugees, but no Fiji." Gekko: "Marian is a vegetarian, Meagan is vegan, and Carrie and a few other luminaries, like Gerwig and Larson, won't eat dairy." '' '''Princess Carolyn:' "Cloister the oysters, say "ta-ta" to the tartare, make sure there's no feta for Greta or brie for Brie!" '''Gekko: "Perfect."'' Time: 15:20 Notes: '''This line references the Fugees who were an American hip hop group who rose to fame in the '''mid-1990s. They disbanded in 1997. ---- Episode: '''S06E02 '''Speaker: Princess Carolyn/Vanessa Gekko Line: ''' '''Princess Carolyn: "For this gala, Gala apples over Fuji for the Bee Gees I mean, Fugees. But we have to keep their Fujis frigid. Got it." Gekko: "No, their Fijis frigid." '' '''Princess Carolyn': "Right. That's what I meant." '' '''Gekko': "Also, it turns out Marian is pescatarian, and Meagan is no longer vegan, but she is refusing to sit next to Chrissy Teigen and now Carrie eats just dairy." '' '''Princess Carolyn:' "Okay. Marian, pescatarian. Meagan, not vegan, but does hate Teigen. Carrie loves dairy. Got it. Gala for the gala, but Fugees like Fiji and frigid Fuji—''Fiji! Fish!"'' Time: 17:15 Notes: ---- Episode: '''S06E02 '''Speaker: Princess Carolyn Line: ''"Did you get the Fijis for the Fugees? Yeah. Is that silly? The Fugees were egregious when they got interviewed by Regis."'' Time:'' ''07:34 Notes: ---- Episode: '''S06E06 '''Speaker: BoJack Horseman Line: ''"BoHo go bye-bye for JoJo Pogo? That's a no-go bro."'' Time: 16:04 'Notes: ' ---- Category:Resources Category:Information Category:Stub Category:Article stubs Category:Quotes Category:Quote Pages in need of quotes Category:Running Gags